


Comparative Noise

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, McKay on his knees, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Lorne can't stop himself from wanting to run a finger over the soft cuffs around McKay's wrists...





	Comparative Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's kink_bingo's 'Bondage (misc)' kink

Lorne can't stop himself from wanting to run a finger over the soft cuffs around McKay's wrists, over the butter-soft leather that holds McKay's hands together. And Lorne's not sure what he'd expected when the call from Sheppard came over the private channel asking him to come to Sheppard's quarters straight away, but he knows that his dick stood up and took notice as soon as he walked in and saw McKay on the floor, kneeling between Sheppard's legs, wrists wrapped in leather and black cloth over his eyes.

Sheppard smirks as he looks at him. His hand is running over McKay's hair and McKay's leaning into the touch, soft sounds coming from his throat every time Sheppard's hand passes over him. "You took your time, Major; we nearly started without you."

Only, Lorne can hear the teasing lilt in Sheppard's voice, knows they would have waited for him to get here no matter how long it took. And part of him's still not quite sure exactly what this thing he seems to have with the two of them is, this thing that means he knows what Sheppard's hand feels like wrapped around his cock, knows the whimpers McKay makes when he's fucked. But if Pegasus has taught him anything it's how to take the unexpected and run with it.

"Sorry, sir," he says, snapping open his BDUs as he steps forward. And even if McKay can't see him, he can hear well enough, body reaching towards Lorne before Sheppard pulls him back, running fingers over McKay's lips until he opens up and lets them in. Lorne can see the hint of a tongue as McKay laves over Sheppard's fingers, and it makes him want to jam his cock into McKay's mouth, to feel that tongue running over him instead of Sheppard.

And Sheppard knows exactly what Lorne wants, looks Lorne straight in the eye even as he speaks to McKay. "Are you ready for him, Rodney?"

But even if McKay's not ready, Lorne is. His cock's hard enough to drill through a wall and all Lorne wants is to be buried in McKay's throat.

Lorne takes another step forward as Sheppard leans down and swipes a tongue across McKay's ear. Sheppard's lips are moving, but the words are too soft, too quiet for Lorne to hear. And then Sheppard places his hands under McKay's chin and tilts his head back, fingers moving back to McKay's lips, before sliding inside and opening McKay's mouth for him.

Lorne doesn't wait, can't wait, just steps forward and pushes inside, cock bracketed by Sheppard's fingers as he's engulfed by _wet_ and _hot_. And he doesn't stop until he's all the way in, balls hitting McKay's chin and throat rippling around Lorne's cock.

"That's it, Rodney," Sheppard murmurs, tone both soothing and pleased. "Take all of him."

McKay's looking up at him and Lorne wonders if he can see anything through the cloth covering his sight, or if his whole world is reduced to nothing but the feel of Sheppard's thumbs brushing over his cheeks and the taste of Lorne's cock.

Hands rest against Lorne's BDUs, feeling their way carefully upwards until they cup his balls, fingers close together and the leather around McKay's wrists smooth as it caresses his thigh.

A tongue flicks over the head of Lorne's cock as he pulls out slightly before gliding back in and all Lorne can think is that McKay's good at this, at being on his knees with his lips wrapped around someone's cock. Wonders who taught him, who first had Rodney McKay kneeling before them. But all thoughts of a young McKay, cock sliding between his lips as an anonymous teacher murmurs soft words of encouragement, flee as one of Sheppard's hands moves, fingers brushing against Lorne's cock as they pull out of McKay's mouth to grasp the hand that's been hovering over McKay's cheek.

Fingers twine with his, slick with McKay's saliva and his own precome as Sheppard looks at him, raises their joined hands to his own mouth and licks.

And Lorne's not sure if it's the tongue on his cock or the tongue on his wrist that has his balls clenching as he thrusts forward, gaze dropping to watch McKay swallow his come, tongue teasing at the head of his cock even when Lorne knows there's nothing left in him.

His cock slips from McKay's mouth and Lorne can't suppress the shiver that runs through him as the cool air hits him, and he thinks his legs won't make it to the bed, but Sheppard's standing, arms around him as his lips press against Lorne's, McKay sandwiched between their legs. And after everything else that's happened, after everything else they've done, Lorne's still surprised to realise this is the first time he's kissed Sheppard, the first time his tongue has slid over Sheppard's lips, not only asking permission, but getting it as Sheppard's mouth opens to allow him in.

And as Sheppard continues to kiss him and McKay leans against his legs, part of Lorne still thinks this is crazy, but the rest of him wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
